Storm Clouds
by Patricia Sage
Summary: Deadpool is causing trouble and Storm is sent to take care of it. Featuring a bit of Klaine. Marvel/Glee Crossover.


**Storm Clouds**

**Author's Note: This is written for my friend Alexandra Knight, who also helped me a lot with the background info I needed. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Glee or Marvel characters.**

Smoke billows out into the street like a cloud. Debris falls to the ground in large chunks. People scream in shock and fear. The air is heavy with the moisture of summer and tainted by the smell and feel of the explosion.

Storm flies in on a cushion of air. She had gotten here as quickly as possible, but she hadn't been quick enough. Assessing the damage with rapid eyes, she takes in the chaos and panic around her.

Bordon's Bakery is ruined. The roof has partially collapsed. People are frozen, caught between wanting to run away and the morbid curiosity compelling them to move in closer. Cell-phones are out to take pixellated videos and cameras are flashing as Storm makes her way towards the crumbled building.

"Wade!" she calls out in a commanding voice, "Show yourself!"

There's a chuckle as a man appears, standing on top of the crumpled roof as if he's been there all along. He's wearing a red and black costume. "Storm," he calls out, speaking to her as if they're best friends, "How's it going?" He tosses a grenade from hand to hand casually.

"What is the point of this?" she asks, gesturing towards the bakery. Lightning strikes above her head, but she doesn't threaten him yet. She knows how much he loves to talk. "Who were you sent after?"

"The baker," Deadpool smirks, "Do you think I got him? Or should I blow it up again?"

Before Storm can answer, a man runs out from the surrounding crowd. He stares at the bakery as if his world has crumbled down as well. "No," he chokes out, looking like the slightest breeze could bowl him over, "No. Blaine." He's white as a sheet, and Storm wants to do anything to get that heart-wrenching expression off his face. His blue eyes are so expressive that she nearly drowns in them as well.

But, no. She has to expel these emotions before they get in the way of her purpose here. However, Deadpool is no longer focussed on her; his body is angled towards the distraught man. "Aw, what's wrong?" he says with fake concern, "Somebody you know in here?" He struts around on top of the ruined bakery.

The pale man chokes out a sob and the villain takes that as a yes. Storm feels like electrocuting Deadpool on the spot for torturing this poor man. "Why don't I take a look, then?" the man in red says, and then teleports away.

Storm moves closer to the man, who is trembling near the collapsed building. She doesn't take her eyes off of the place where Deadpool had disappeared, though, and she doesn't let down her guard. "What's your name, hon?" she asks softly.

"Kurt," he whispers back. Then, "What is he going to do?"

"I'm not sure, Kurt, but I need you to be calm for me, alright? Don't let him get to you." Storm is ready to attack Deadpool as soon as he threatens someone, and she doesn't think she'll go easy on him.

"But…my boyfriend. He works at that bakery. He worked today. He could be—" His cerulean eyes fill with tears once more, and Storm gently takes his hand.

"I just need you to be strong, okay?" She sees him nod just as Deadpool reappears on the roof of Bordon's Bakery.

"Look who I found!" the mercenary shouts victoriously. He's gripping an unconscious man by the arm. Cameras flash around them as the small crowd mutters. The man has dark curly hair and is wearing an apron, which is splattered with blood. His face has a gash on it and he has a couple bruises as well. However, though he looks quite roughed-up, his chest is rising and falling with breath.

"Blaine!" Kurt shouts out, moving to run, but Storm grabs his arm and stops him. She can't believe that Deadpool happened to have grabbed this man's partner out of the rubble. She doesn't know if this is an annoyance or a benefit to her mission.

"Oh, is this the guy you're all worried about?" Deadpool says, "Look at me, I had no idea, and I grabbed the right guy! I should enter one of those 'count the jellybeans in the jar' contests."

Kurt looks like he might sprint towards the ruined building, but Storm's hand is holding him in place. As soon as Deadpool lets go of the man, she swears she's going to get him good. "Please, don't hurt him. Please," Kurt cries.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not after him. I was sent to take out his boss, but I found that dead body, so we're all good." Deadpool examines the limp person he's holding up. He moves a curl off Blaine's forehead with the muzzle of his gun. "But, you know what, I might keep him. He could massage my feet for me. They get sore because of all the running around." He glances up and grins at the woman standing in a mini wind-storm, "What do you say, Storm?"

Storm is aware of the fear rolling off Kurt like waves. She is also slightly angry at the crowd around them, staring uselessly and not doing a single thing besides make videos of the incident. "Why are you bothering with this, Wade?" She doesn't know why he doesn't just teleport away. His job is done and she had been too late to change it. Now, she's determined to help out these two men, "Why bother with the taunting?"

"I'm bored Storm! And, taunting's fun," Deadpool chuckles, "Look at his face!"

Storm is sick of the gaping crowd of sheep-like people. She brings a dense fog around the area, and is satisfied with the affronted sounds of the civilians as their view is ruined and their videos are rendered useless. Deadpool is looking around, amused, "Ooh, fog!" he smirks, "Scary!"

However, the fog is serving some kind of purpose. Unnoticed by Storm or Deadpool, Kurt had run around the back of the ruined bakery and climbed up the rubble. Now, he's standing behind the villain, a large rock grasped in his hand.

Storm and Deadpool notice him at the same time, just as he's moving to strike. The woman yells out, "Kurt!" just as the man in red and black turns around and swiftly punches the young man in the gut. Kurt goes tumbling off of the roof.

What Deadpool hadn't counted on, though, was that he had let go of Blaine when he had lashed out at Kurt, and he's now open for an attack.

Storm wastes no time in reacting. Before Deadpool can move, he's being hit in the centre of his chest with a bolt of lightning. He flies off the roof, much like Kurt a moment before, and lands on the ground. The villain rises up, his costume smoking a bit from the blast, and dusts himself off. "Ouch," he says indignantly. Storm is getting ready to hit him a second time when he gives her a little wave and teleports away.

She knows that he's done for now; his job is complete and there's nothing left for him to stir up here. Storm should really head back to the X-men, but she can't leave the two men that she had put in so much danger.

Kurt is struggling to get up from where he had fallen. He's covered in dirt and is coughing both from that and the force of the blow. Storm lands near him. "Are you okay?" she asks gently, placing a hand on his back.

"I'm fine," he gasps out, but he's holding his side tightly and Storm doesn't believe him. "What about that guy? Is he gone? Blaine, I have to get to Blaine!"

"Hey, calm down," Storm reassures, "Deadpool's job is done here, so he's gone." He moves to get up again, and she stops him, "I'll go get Blaine. Just stay here. The ambulance should be here soon." He simply nods, lips pursed and face white.

Storm rides on a cushion of air and lands on the roof, beside the unconscious man. He's laying limp on top of the crumbled roof, his eyes closed and his chest slowly rising and falling. Thankfully, none of his injuries look life-threatening. He's got a couple of scrapes on his face and body, as well as some bruises. Besides that, it doesn't look like there are any broken bones visible, or anything of the sort. He must have been protected by something when the building collapsed.

Storm picks him up gently and carries him in her arms back down to where Kurt's sitting. He's watching her with bright blue eyes, sharpened by pain and concern. When she sets back down on the ground, Storm carefully lowers the unconscious man down so that his head is resting on Kurt's thighs. Kurt's face is streaked with tears as he tenderly combs his hands through the other man's curls. The paramedics will be there soon to help them both. "Thank you," Kurt whispers and Storm nods in response.

She lifts the fog away from them so that the ambulance will be able to see where they are. "Take care, alright?" she says, then flies off to join her team.

This may not have been a successful mission, but she feels good, knowing that those two men are going to be okay.

**Author's Second Note: Thanks for reading! If you like Marvel, check out Alexandra Knight's fic—a Hawkeye-centric AU. Please review! :)**

**Take care.**

**-Patricia Sage**


End file.
